


Going Crazy

by Olem12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olem12/pseuds/Olem12
Summary: KyungSoo was Sehun's first love.JongIn was Sehun's first wet dream.JongIn and KyungSoo are dating.Sehun is all alone





	Going Crazy

Sehun liked JongIn

JongIn didn’t know

KyungSoo was back in town.

JongIn fall hard for him.

Sehun wanted to confess but he just kissed him, instead.

“I kinda have a boyfriend” JongIn said.

“Don’t worry, it was a drunk thing anyway” Sehun shrugged and turned around, before leaving he added “hey, if we meet again then it’s meant to be, and I’ll steal you away from whoever he is”

JongIn haven’t seen him ever since, and his heart used to ache.

 

Now he’s dumbfound, because said boy is standing at their front door with a bright smile, a suitcase, and a concerned Soo by his side.

“Erhm… Hello?”

“Nini, honey. Would you move? Please this is kinda heavy” KyungSoo was struggling with two bags

“Soo I told you that I can do it by myself, you don’t have to” Sehun said trying to grab one of his bags, but the shorter refused

“And I already told you it’s nothing, c’mon get in”

JongIn moved to a side to make them space and shook his head “Ahm… Soo, care to explain what’s going on? What’s he doing here?”

Sehun bite his lip and whispered to the older of the three “ _see? I told you he wouldn’t be okay with this I’ll be fine on my ow-”_

“Nonsense. Nini, sehunnie here it’s going to be our guest for a while, so be nice”

“Wait, what?! Why?”

“Because he couldn’t pay his rent, and now he has nowhere else to go-

“Actually hyung I could try to ask someone else maybe-

“What did I just say? You’re staying with us, I took care of you for most of your life, and JongIn and you were childhood best friends if I recall correctly, there’s no better place to stay”

“Yeah, exactly we _were_ Soo, Sehun has a lot of friends why does he has to stay with us?”

“Because I said so, now, be nice and help Sehunnie unpack-

“Please don’t call him that”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes “I’ll call him in whatever way I want to call him, and if he doesn’t mind I don’t see why would you. So, how I was saying, help him unpack while I’ll make lunch”

“Fine. Whatever. Follow me”

They went upstairs in an awkward silence, was only when they reached the guest room that Sehun dare to speak again “Look, I truly didn’t mean to disturb, it just happen-

“Yeah, right maybe Soo can believe that, but me? Are you really gonna lie to me, c’mon _‘you couldn’t pay the rent’_? How does that makes any sense? Don’t you have like thousands of sugar daddies more than willing to buy a whole freaking building?”

“Woah, careful JongIn anyone who wouldn’t know you, would've thought that you’re jealous”

“Oh. Please, don’t make me laugh, and fine let’s pretend for a second that you truly had no more money left, how come that you thought that it was a good idea to call **my** boyfriend, huh?”

“I’m truly sorry to kill your fantasy of me breaking into your house to steal you away from your magnificent boyfriend, who also happens to be my best friend too, but, I ran into him at Minseok’s caffé, because I truly didn’t know where should I go or do, because the one asshole I decide to put my trust on ran away and took all of my money, so I was more than surprised when my housekeeper came to tell me that I have to move out ASAP, because apparently I owned him 5 whole months, so I ended up at the store, and even tho I was about to beg Minseok to let me crash at his place and KyungSoo hyung didn’t know the whole thing, as soon as he saw my bags he dragged me all the way here. Also don’t worry, I don’t like you anymore, as you can see I’ve found someone else to cry over to.”

Sehun started to whimper, and JongIn heart broke into a million pieces.

“No, no Sehun… I-I, listen I’m sorry. I had no idea, it’s just that the first thing that it came to my mind when I saw you was our last conversation… that’s been the only thing in my mind ever since… I’m so sorry, I’m such an asshole. You should’ve call me sooner, why didn’t you? Why you always have to fall for the dickheads?”

He hold him tight, and sehun cried on his chest… and JongIn cried a little too, because if his bestie cried then so does him

“I do have a terrible taste, don’t I?”

JongIn scratched the back of his nape “yeah, a little… I’m sorry, again”

“Don’t be, I did mean it back then… it’s just that I didn’t know that the one you were dating was kyungsoo hyung”

“I didn’t know how to tell you, since-

“He was my first love, and you were the reason of my wet fantasies at that moment? Yeah, understandable” he whipped some tears away and stand up to finish his unpacking

“Look, sehun I-I don’t… it just happened okay? He came back from abroad, and he was all grown up now, at first I was pissed at him for leaving us and being adopted, but then we wwnt drinking and I realized that I actually lov-

“Stop, I don’t wanna know, I don’t care now. You are happy, he is happy, I tried too, but my boyfriend turned out to be an asshole, and now here we are. Don’t worry I won’t stay for too long, don’t wanna be a bother more than needed, I have some stuff that I can sell I bet that I can find a place real quick”

“No, don’t” JongIn ran up to him again and grabbed his hand, pouting “stay, it’s okay, don’t sell your things, stay with us… It’ll be nice to have my friend around”

JongIn was staring at him with so much love and affection that he almost believe, his heart ached at this. He swallow hard and looked to the other side resigning his hand. “Fine, just… don’t do that again, I don’t want my heart getting confused, I told you already I won’t do anything against hyung will”

“Sorry… it’s just good to have you back, sehunnie”

Fucking JongIn how could he call him that too? How does he expected him to be unaffected? “JongIn…”

“You can go back to JongInnie… if you want to”

“Seriously, you have to stop, I’m trying my best to be a good boy and not kiss you”

“What? Hey, you just say that you didn’t like me anymore”

“Well. Maybe I lied, so shut up”

“Nini, Sehunnie, lunch’s ready!”

“Close your mouth JongIn there are flies, hyung’s calling us”

“Why you have to be like this?” jongin was whining “we were having a sincere moment”

“C’mon he’ll be mad if the food gets cold”

 

* * *

 

They ate, and talk, and cried a little after sehun told kyungsoo everything that had happened, and to jongin it was the most wonderful afternoon, just like the old times, he fight a little more with sehun about anything really, but he loved it, it was fun. He liked the way Sehun looked whenever he was arguing, he was so serious, so mature, so dangerous, Jongin kinda wanted to kiss the frown away. WAIT WHAT?! What is that bloody incubus doing to him, now he remembered the reason he started to hate him on first place… Sehun made him lose control.

And he knew, yes it was true that he didn’t came to the couple house with double intentions… but! Watching JongIn get all flustered because of him, it’s simply amusing.

Same with KyungSoo, he gets all blushed whenever he compliments him, and he feels kinda proud for it, because it’s one of the most beautiful humans beings he has ever seem. Also JongIn gets all jealous and that’s cute too.

They went to bed really late, and as Sehun saw them walking to their bedroom the emptiness he’s been feeling lately came back, maybe he was still in love.

“Soo… can I ask you something?” JongIn was fidgeting in the bed waiting for his lover to change.

“What kind of question is that? Of course you can, nini”

“But you have to be honest with me”

“Ain’t I always?”

“Fine… what… no, first of all… you love me, right?”

“JongIn… are you sick or something?” he said checking his temperature

“No, just answer me, please”

“Of course I do, you giant baby. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t”

“Good, because I love you too”

“I know. But what does that come from?”

“Okay… here’s the real question” JongIn breathe out “what...what do you think of sehun?”

“I don’t think I get it-

“Do you like him? No… do you love him?”

“Obviously, we grow up together, remember? What kind of question is that?”

“No. I mean like, love love, like… what do you think of him as a man?” he mumbled the last part.

KyungSoo remained quiet for a while and JongIn was getting really anxious, did he upset him?

“Soo. Look, just forget it, it was a weird thing to ask-”

“No, no. It’s just… I never really thought about it, you got off guard, he has always being like a brother to me, you know? Ever since he came into the foster house as a scared little kid wrapped in that yellow blanket, he was always so quiet and shy, that I took him under my wing… So it never occur to me… why are you asking me that?”

“I… don’t know, sorry. It was a long day, let’s sleep now, please?”

“JongIn, babe. What’s going on?” there was no answer “really? Do you really want me to believe you’re already asleep?”

He heard a fake snort and chuckled “Fine, good night Nini bear” he planted a kiss on his cheek, and whispered to his ear “There’s no need for jealousy sweetheart, I love you”

He nuzzled at his neck and fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The week was almost over and everything went by pretty normal, Sehun was looking for a new job since he was afraid that his asshole ex would show up at his old job.

He came back from his second interview only in that day, he was tired af. He collapsed by the couch.

“Hunnie? Is that you?”

“Hmm, on the living room, hyung!”

“So… how did it go?” Sehun heard kyungsoo entering the room and removed the cushion from his face to talk to him.

“Well, I think-” _fuck!_ Remember how I said the week went by pretty normal? Well it did, if you were to ignore the fact that Sehun’s been thirsting over KyungSoo’s ass, it wasn’t entirely his fault though. He was always wearing those damn booty shorts or whatever they were, the point is… they are too tight, and Sehun haven’t had any company other than his hand for more than 5 months… So you can’t blame him for running out of air, and having all of his blood going south when KyungSoo was wearing again the damned black shorts, that piece of cloth that was his loose shirt, hair disheveled, and some sweat droplets running down his neck, damn that neck.

Sehun shook his head, and moved the cushion to his lap “So? Is everything okay, hun?”

“Ahm… yeah. I mean, why the hell is so hot in here?”

“Oh, it actually is, the A/C is broken and they haven’t send someone yet, so we’ll boil in this hell until next week, hun hun”

“That makes sense… you know what hyung, I’m gonna go take a shower, we’ll talk later, ‘key? See ya” Sehun run upstairs to get a cold long shower, don’t judge him, it truly was just a shower if by accident he touched something else he wouldn’t stop it.

“See ya? What? What’s wrong with him lately?” kyungsoo shook his head and went back to the kitchen.

 

He shouldn’t be doing this. He tried not to touch himself, because it’s rude to stain someone else’s bathroom, and specially while thinking about the two people that took pity on him and let him crash at their place. But it’s not entirely his fault, what would you’ve done? He came thinking about kyungsoo’s ass bouncing on him, and telling him what a good boy he is, that he’s his precious hunnie only.

And as soon as he did, the image of JongIn’s bronze tights wrapped around his waist, and his plump lips on his neck, and the down to his- _Fucking JongIn he knew how I felt about him and yet he’d swing his bubble ass whenever he saw me, smirking and biting his fucking lips while staring directly at him “_ Fuck!”

He came again, he was exhausted. Those two were gonna kill him, he came out of the shower, and started drying his hair with a towel.

“Hey, hun’s everything okay you’ve been here for awhile” kyungsoo entered the bathroom… without knocking, and he was naked, and confused

“I-I woah, ehm… I guess you really are not a kid anymore, huh? I mean obviously you’re all grown up now, like a lot, and-”

“Hyung I’m usually really proud of my body, but if you keep staring I might blush… a little”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. Sorry, I… I just came to make sure you were fine”Kyungsoo truly was having some trouble trying to focus only on the younger’s face “Since you’re fine, more than fie actually… Dinner’s ready, hurry. See ya”

_Oh fucking shit._

Sehun went downstairs (dressed this time) and sat across kyungsoo “Ahm… wh-where’s JongIn? Shouldn’t we wait for him?”

“He’s late, something came up at work”

“So it’s just the two of us tonight? What you’ve got in mind”

Kyungsoo choked, damn why did he have to get in without knocking.

“I-I mean, since I'll go out with some friends later on, I wanted to know whether you wanted me to stay so you wouldn’t be alone..?”

“It’s okay… I’ll just watch a movie, you go have fun with your friends, you’d such stressing days lately, you deserve a night out”

“Are you sure? I truly can stay, I mean you guys have done so much for me, it’s only fair”

“Hun” kyungsoo stand up and went up to him “It’s okay. Go ahead, have fun. Drink something, and come back home…” he was caressing his cheek now.

Sehun cleared his throat and stand up taking the other’s hand “Yeah, I think it’ll be a better idea if I leave, now. See you later, hyung.”

 

_Fuck. What the fuck. Was he about to kiss kyungsoo? Was kyungsoo about to kiss him? What the actual fuck?!_

 

Sehun drank and danced the night away, he was drunk as fuck. Johnny dragged him into a cab and gave the driver kyungsoo’s and jongin’s address. Sending him off.

The cab stopped and Sehun crawl out of him “Hey! Kid, you need to pay! Hey!”

“I have no money. You mean sir” Sehun said unintelligibly

“Sehun?” JongIn ran to hold him before the latter fall to the ground

“Dearie!! I’m hoooome!!” he giggle clinging onto him

“What’s going on?”

“This mean sir is asking for money. And I don’t have any, tell him. Huh?” sehun pouted cutely, his eyes turned into crescents.

“Sehun, what am i going to do with you?” Jongin reached for his wallet. And handed some bills to the taxi driver “here you go sir. Sorry about his behaviour”

“Whatever, just tell your boyfriend not to go out without money”

“He’s not my-” the car was already leaving “boyfriend…”

“JongInniee, why not? Huh?”

“Why not, what?”

“Why am I not your boyfriend?”

“Sehun you’re speaking nonsense, let’s get in”

JongIn dragged him to his room, and they collapsed at his bed due the weight. Sehun giggled again, and wrapped his whole body around him, he nuzzled to his hair and whisper “why can’t you just love me?”

“Sehun listen, I-”

“Rude. Not done yet. I’m really hot, y’know how many people hit on me tonight? Lots. I have a handsome face, a hot body, here. Touch my abs” he said placing JongIn’s hand on his stomach, he didn’t move it an inch. “My butt’s great too, everybody say it tonight, also everybody wanted to touch it”

“Did you let them?!”

“‘Course no, I’m funny, talented, and love you, so why can’t you? And on top of that, I got a big dick”

“Sehun!” The tanned boy blushed really hard, yet he didn’t move his hand from the other’s abs

“It’s true, go ask anyone”

“That doesn’t mean you’ll just go around telling people about it!”

KyungSoo went to the kitchen to grab some water when he saw Sehun’s room’s light on “He’s back already? He’ll need some water too”

“Hunn-” KyungSoo’s breath died on his throat, Sehun was home, yes, but so did JongIn… And they were cuddling, it was really hard to know where one body start and the other ended.

KyungSoo should’ve been jealous, maybe a little mad. They were way too close, it looked way to intimate, Sehun was whispering to him, and JongIn was caressing his face, his arms, his chest.

KyungSoo was feeling something, it was warm, he felt hot all over but it wasn’t out of anger, he was in love with the sight. Images from earlier that afternoon were hitting him, and his sweatpants were getting tighter. _Shit._ _I’ll never think of Sehun on the same way._

 

 

He went to bed, but now he wasn’t tired. At all. JongIn went in short after, he felt strong arms wrapping around his waist, and a chaste kiss to his cheek. “I’m home”

“About time, babe” kyungsoo turned around a kissed him long and deep.

“Where you waiting up? I told you not to Kyunggie” he placed his foreheads together.

“I couldn’t sleep, I missed you” the older went closer passing his arms around the other’s neck, and noticed the tent bulge on JongIn’s pants “looks like so did you, what were you thinking to get this hard?”

“What? When did I-So are you! But I’m tired so maybe just a quickie” He smirked and fucked his boyfriend to oblivion.

When they came out from their high, and Jongin started to doze off, kyungsoo said to him “I think I can answer your question now, JongIn”

“What are you talking about Soo?” he said pulling him closer

“But first you tell me something… What do you think about Sehun?”

“What?!” JongIn sat up abruptly

The shorter just rolled his eyes “Just answer me”

“I-I don’t know”

“You don’t? Well I think he’s hot, and that maybe I do love him”

“But K-kyung… I thought-”

“That doesn’t mean that I love you less, that’s what you were worried about the other day, isn’t it?” JongIn bite his lip, and nodded “Then say it”

“I-I think I love him too, I have since high school I guess… but he was crushing on you, and then we happened and I was so happy I AM! And then he said he liked me, well he didn't he just kissed me, so I guess that’s what he meant, and now he’s back and he’s change so much, but my heart still flutters, and I was so confused because it beats in the same way for you and I-”

Kyungsoo shut him up with a quick kiss “I said it’s okay”

“If I talk a lot again, would you kiss me to shut me up again, because I totally could-”

He kissed him again “Okay, what if I do it one more time”

And he did it again, but he also hit his arm this time “Now stop it”

JongIn lift up his hands defeated “fine, fine… so, what’re we gonna do?”

“I don’t know. Do you wanna talk to him? We could try to, I think we could make it work, it’s either that or keep pretending like nothing ever happened as we daydream about his giant dick”

“You too?”

“What do you mean by me too?”

“He’s always saying his dick is giant”

“Oh. It is. I walked on him earlier, it was non intended, you’ll love it”

“Then let’s talk to him! Tomorrow!”

“We’ll make it special, I’ll make his favourite, I even have a bubble tea recipe”

“You could play the piano, and I’ll dance, and then-”

“We’ll tell him we love him… and then I’ll suck his dick, so he’ll definitely say yes, and then we all fuck”

“Kyuuung! Why are you being like this?!”

KyungSoo laughed “I’m kida dicknotized, if you’ve seen it, then so would you, but fine, let’s make it romantic.”

 

 

Sehun wake up by noon, his head hurts and everything was spinning, why did he drank that much? Kyungsoo’s fault he make him all flustered, and oh fuck. Why does he has memories of him being in bed with JongIn last night? Fuck. He’ll be so pissed, he promised that he wouldn’t make any moves, fuck.

There was an aspirin by his nightstand, and a glass of water, he took them and hurried to the living room, if he was gonna get in trouble he might as well get over with it quick.

“Good morning, hunnie! Or should I say… afternoon? How are you feeling” JongIn hurried to him and passed an arm around his middle.

“Erhm… I’m… fine? Are you… are you okay? Am I sleepwalking or something? Why is your arm around my waist?”

“Oh, sorry. Couldn’t help it, you look really squishable with that blue sweater” he said and gave him a smile, the sweet ones, the one he haven’t seen since he kissed him back then… what the hell?

“So… just out of curiosity, I’m not in trouble?”

“Nope, why would you?” JongIn blinked cutely, oh fuck does he wants to kill him or something?

“Well… I don’t remember much, but I think I kinda held you captive last night?”

JongIn giggled and hold him again “No you silly, you are not in trouble, c’mon, food’s ready”

“Why are you being so weird- _fuck”_ Two things 1.-Kyungsoo is finally not wearing short shorts, but black skinny jeans, 2.-he can see his collarbones and part of his chest, thanks to his white stripe button down.

JongIn walked over to KyungSoo and gave him a kiss, _oh right, I almost forgot about the dating thing._ JongIn looks good too, his abs looks good (and so does his nipples) with that black see-through, his dark comma hair makes him look just fantastic, a fucking full-course meal, are they like celebrating something?

Shit, Sehun probably shouldn’t be here “Ahm… I can leave if you guys need me to”

“Why would we?” KyungSoo said holding his hand

“I mean, you guys are obviously in the middle of some celebration”

“And you are our special guest, that’s why you can’t leave” this time was JongIn talking, really close actually. He placed his head on his shoulder, and smiled cutely.

“It’s not my birthday… I think, what day is it today?”

The couple giggle and asked him to take a seat, the ate and at least everything seem back to normal, because of the casual chattering about how some new guy couldn’t get the choreo right for a special performance, hence he had to stay all night last night, helping him out.

They laughed and talk some more, and then KyungSoo suggested that maybe JongIn should show them his newest routine.

As to Sehun it was the worst idea ever, since he fall for the boy at one of his recitals, he has so much passion on stage that it made him wanna cry from how beautiful he could be. However he nodded and followed the duo.

KyungSoo started playing, Sehun heart skipped a beat, he was so good too, he looked majestic by the piano, and then JongIn started dancing, it was a love story, he told him once about it. It was his favourite, it felt way too intimate now, maybe he truly shouldn’t be here, this should be something between the couple, he shouldn’t interfere in people’s lives like this.

A sob escaped from his lips and they pair stopped and went up to him “Hunnie, sweetie, what is it?” kyungsoo was looking at him with such tender, that it made him feel worse.

“I-I’m sorry hyung, I’m sorry to be bother and crash in your lives like this, JongIn I know I promised, but I-I I really think I should go I-”

“No. Hunnie, you got it wrong. Kyung let’s tell him”

“T-tell me what?”

“We love you, dummy” KyungSoo whipped a tear away from the younger’s face

“You.. what?”

“We do Sehunnie, with all our heart, we want to be with you forever, take care of you, hang out with you, just love you like you deserve it”

“Sehun,”kyungsoo said holding his hand “Will you take us? Will you be our boyfriend?”

His heart was about to explode, his eyes were full of tears “Y-yes, of course I would! Oh God!”

They jump on him a showered him with kisses and cuddles, and yes, they fucked. And yes, JongIn was part of the dicknotized by sehun squad now.

**Author's Note:**

> I've no shame, so I wrote an angsty one-shot instead of updating sweet lies... ANYWAY, Sekaisoo are the cutest, so I couldn't help it.
> 
> Also there are a bunch of typos 'cause I wrote this in a rush before I could forget anything... I'll fix them... later.


End file.
